just one call
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: malam itu, keduanya sama-sama memainkan ponsel mereka.


**just one call**

**bleach © kubo tite**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Ryuuken-_sama_?"

Suara lembut memecah gelembung kontemplasi Ryuuken, kembali membawanya ke dunia nyata. Derap lirih merambati udara, langkah yang jelas milik seorang wanita mendekati punggung lebarnya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Kanae?" Ryuuken menoleh dari balik punggungnya.

Sejenak, Kanae menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit. Candra itu berdiri tepat di puncak rambut putih Ryuuken, menyinari surai yang telah bercahaya tanpanya. Bibirnya terkatup tipis. Wanita itu sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Apa sekarang kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Kanae penuh konsiderasi.

Ryuuken mengikuti lini visi istrinya, kepada benda bulat yang bertugas menggantikan sang surya untuk menyinari bumi dengan pendar redupnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa kau bawa ponselmu?" tuding Kanae.

Jeda.

"Barusan ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit. Ini darurat, aku harus segera pergi."

Sebelum Ryuuken menginjak _genkan_ rumah, Kanae memanggil namanya, menahannya.

"Pamitlah dulu pada Uryuu. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak melihat batang hidungmu."

Dengan kepatuhan seorang suami, Ryuuken melaksanakan titah istrinya. Sekaligus membayar rasa rindu setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan putra semata wayangnya.

Ketika mobil suaminya tenggelam bersama pekatnya malam, Kanae menyimpulkan satu hal.

Suaminya sedang bermanipulasi diri.

.

.

Benda metalik itu berpindah tangan setiap lima detik. Terus menerus, seperti menimbang berat batu karang kecil di pantai.

Lampu lorong telah dimatikan dua jam yang lalu. Ichigo sudah tenggelam di dunia mimpinya. Rutinitasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga telah berakhir, kini dirinya hanya seorang wanita biasa yang sedang mencari ketenangan batin.

"Masaki. Ada masalah dengan ponselmu?"

Isshin menghampiri sosok istrinya yang berdiri di balkon rumah. Belaian angin musim gugur menggoyang lembut rambut ikalnya. Dua bir dingin di kedua tangan, Isshin menghadapi situasi pelik; seorang Masaki yang pemurung selalu membuatnya tak dapat berkutik.

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku cuma merenung." ujar Masaki.

"Tentang?"

Sebuah jawaban nyaris terlontar, tetapi wanita Kurosaki ini berpikir ulang. Menelan ludah, Masaki mengurungkan niatnya. Kembali ponsel itu ia mainkan, gestur yang Isshin tangkap sebagai bukti bahwa istrinya sedang gundah.

"Aku—belum pernah ketemu Uryuu-_kun_."

Suara kaleng terbuka menyambut proklamasi sang wanita. Isshin meneguk birnya, masih menyimak apapun yang akan keluar dari Masaki.

"Kudengar dia sangat mirip dengan Kanae-_chan_." lanjutnya.

"Tahu dari siapa?" oh, _semua_ tahu apa yang terjadi setelah insiden _hollow_ yang menimpa Masaki.

Masaki menundukkan wajah, "Dari perawat di rumah sakit. Kebetulan dia membantu persalinan Kanae-_chan_."

Oh, jadi itu masalahnya.

"Telepon Ishida."

Singkat saja solusinya.

Masaki langsung mendongak, kaget. "B-boleh?"

Alis tebal Isshin bertemu, "Pernahkah aku melarangmu untuk menelponnya?"

"Tidak, sih. Cuma aku tidak enak saja. Kau tahu 'kan kenapa."

Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu pun mendekat, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada balkon di samping istrinya. "Bersyukurlah, Masaki. Kau masih bisa menghubungi kerabatmu. Aku? Hah, bisa-bisa aku mati dipanggang sama mantan bosku."

Masaki menoleh ke arah Isshin, netra coklatnya menusuk sang suami sembari benaknya tenggelam dalam pertimbangan. Saat keputusan telah diambil, senyum mataharinya merekah.

Isshin pun meninggalkan satu kaleng di meja balkon, memberinya ruang privasi untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

.

.

"_Halo, Ryuu-_chan_, ini Masaki. Ganggu nggak?"_

" … _Masaki. Tidak, sama sekali tidak."_

"_Sedang apa? Kok masih seger suaranya?"_

"_Oh, ini masih banyak kerjaan. Tapi tidak masalah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

.

.

.

.

"_Rasanya seabad berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bicara."_

"_Benar."_

.

.

**tamat**

* * *

**note. **midnight fic karena saya berharap masih ada interaksi antara ryuuken dan masaki setelah ebtr arc


End file.
